Talk:Lan Hikari
Netto Changed his default Japanese name to Netto since that's been the consistent romaji for his name for forever. From those EXE1 postcards all the way to the Japanese OCW. come to dinner Does Lan wear boxers? Lan Hikari's boxers Yes he does in the episode nebula's great invasion(35) his dad is seen talking to him and he is in a container of some type stripped to nothing except his boxers. Lan Hikari's Boxers Could someone put an image of Lan in his boxers? :Sorry. Lan got not boxers. (And if he does, try the image in the article.--Vzing 21:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Lan Hikari wearing boxers There's the clip of him in boxers. so Lan does have boxers. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u2XJfAVQD8 *Who consistently asked about Lan in his boxers? ...Kinda creepy. But whatever floats your boat, I guess... Forbear 05:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) wedgie Has Lan ever been given a wedgie? Yes, one time mayl yanked up his boxers and spanked him, eventually hanging him from a tree branch. :.. Probably the same person who asked about the boxers.. Forbear 05:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::And to the reply mentioning Mayl: I believe that there's no occurrence of that within the games, anime or manga. Forbear 06:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Death? When did it ever see thatvlan dissapeared of old age? Lan looks like Ash Ketchum!!! Has anyone notice he has a face simalar to Ash Ketchum's? Discrepancy in Timeline between Lan and Tadashi Hikari I have noticed an interesting discrepancy. In MMBN1-3, Lan Hikari is stated as being 11 years old and in 5th grade. I quote from MMBN3: "Scilab created Alpha a decade ago in a top secret project." (Emphasis mine.) I quote from the Tadashi Hikari webpage: "he Tadashi never got to live long enough to see the birth of his grandsons, but he would be very proud of them." I quote from the Alpha webpage: "Alpha is the first Internet created by SciLab in a top secret project by Tadashi Hikari." Hub would actually, by birth years, be older than Lan would. If Alpha was created TEN years ago by Tadashi Hikari, and Lan was born ELEVEN years ago, and Hub before that, Tadashi would still be alive when Lan and Hub were born. (because Tadashi cannot actually develop Alpha when he is DEAD.) (Before you object that Tadashi may have worked on the foundations of Alpha and some other people came along and worked more on it later, why do both Lan and Lan's father take such ownership for the whole project?) (MMBN3 also states that Tadashi Hikari stopped the Alpha Revolt/Rebellion, which happened AFTER the Alpha malfunction.) QED: a discrepancy in the timeline. 04:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *I doubt they use "decade" as an accurate measure of time, but rather as a generalization. So it could have easily meant 11 or 12 years. (perhaps a more appropriate wording would have been "more than a decade ago"). Also, can you please elaborate on what exactly makes you understand that Hub is older than Lan? ItchyNutz 05:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Someone should really expand Lan's history, I am just saying he is one of the two lead protagonists of Mega Man Battle Network series.--Samuraiforever (talk) 04:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC)